Forever
by Kang Xiu
Summary: I have NO life... Sequel to To Protect Her; although you really need not have read the one to understand the other, it'll be a bit more clear if you have. Yui faces the problem of making Miaka and Taka accept Suboshi...


Sequel to "To Protect Her"  
Do I LOOK rich enough to own??  
Readers: We can't see you!  
*sigh* Well, I'm not  
  
~~~  
Forever   
~~~  
  
"Ne, Yui-chan?" Yuuki Miaka looked up from the double ice-cream sundae she was enjoying at a corner store with her friend Yui  
  
"Hai, Miaka?" Yui paused in licking her raspberry cone  
  
"Yui-chan, no offense, but ever since that year when we had to go back into the book, and you were hurt by Renhou, you've been really, really careful. You know, not like ordinary careful, but you're always watching where you go and stuff. You've never been that way before.   
"Another thing, you and Tetsuya never told us what happened. All Taka and I know is that he somehow rescued you when you were dying. And that you're now a couple.  
"What really happened? I'm sure it's the reason you act so strange now."  
  
Yui sighed and shook her head. "It's really between me and Tetsuya, Miaka. I'm not ready to tell you. And especially not here. Maybe some other time."  
  
Miaka knew she'd get nowhere asking. "All right, some other time then."  
  
"Now, Miaka, if you're through - "  
  
The sundae disappeared before her eyes, and Miaka smiled. "Everyone has to be good at something - "  
  
"And you're good at eating faster than anyone else in the world."  
  
"Yeah, that's about right."  
  
Yui paid the bill, and she and Miaka began the walk to the library.   
  
"Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
"I just want go back to the library where it all started. You know, sentimental reasons and stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten." Yui sighed and put a hand to her head.  
  
"Are you okay, Yui-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Yui felt bad. Her life was perfectly all right, everything was going fine, Tetsuya loved her and she loved him, she and Miaka were still friends, so why did she feel like something was missing?  
  
"Yui-chan, was there someone in the book who was important to you?"  
  
Yui started. "M-Miaka?"  
  
"Because I often feel like, even though my life is perfect, something's wrong, and I know it's because I miss Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri and the rest..."  
  
Miaka had described the express feeling Yui had. "You're right..." she said slowly, "That's what's wrong...and...Oh!"  
  
"Yui-chan?"  
  
Yui smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're right. But I can't get anyone from the book, can I? I shouldn't worry about it."  
  
"If you want to tell me, I'll understand, I know."  
  
"No, no, that's all right..."  
  
~~~  
  
I stand before my bed, clothed in a light cotton nightgown of pale blue. I'm not very fond of the colour blue anymore, but I wear it anyway. I have no idea why. Well, maybe I do, but it doesn't matter.  
  
I have a sort of custom now, before I go to sleep...  
  
~~~  
  
Yui's mother started. As she walked past her daughter's room, she heard Yui's voice.   
  
"And if I have any connections to the book at all, let one of the Shijin hear me, and please, please, let Suboshi be happy, whatever happens." There was a pause, and then she continued, "Although Suboshi was just a role, there was a boy who played that role, and he was beyond value. That boy has saved my life, and I owe it to him. Besides, I once loved him, and I want him to be very happy. That's all."  
  
"Yui?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
"Yui, what were you saying a moment ago?"  
  
//Oh kami, why does she hear things like that?// I wonder, then tell myself //That's what mothers are for//  
  
"I'm practicing a speech!" I answer, this accompanied by a fake, rather transparent grin/grimace. Okaa-san raises her eyebrows.  
  
//It always works in books and stuff!// I complain inwardly  
  
"It's true! I'm auditioning for a play tomorrow with a speech about something called Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho! I'm playing the role of Seiryuu no Miko, and this speech is after I leave the world of the book, and I'm praying for the soul of one of my Shichiseishi, who died but has been protecting me even after death!"  
  
My mother is still staring at me, and no wonder, I sounded EXACTLY like Miaka-chan... Still apparently in shock, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Sighing in relief, I make a final gesture; pantomiming throwing a scroll into a fire, then hop into bed.  
  
Tomorrow I must remember to be extra sane-acting to make sure okaa-san doesn't worry about my mental heath anymore. Also, I have to be conveniently out of the house tomorrow for "auditioning"....  
  
~~~  
  
Yui phoned Miaka early the next morning.  
  
"Hey, Miaka-chan, can I come over today?"  
  
"Sure, to study or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta get out of the house."  
  
"Why?" Miaka asked, confused  
  
"I'll tell you when I get over there. See ya!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
~~~  
  
Yui ate a light breakfast, grabbed her things, and skipped out of the house, calling back to her mother, "Auditioning, Okaa-san! I'll be back in an hour or two!"  
  
~~~  
  
Miaka received her cheerfully. "HI!!!!! Ne, Yui-chan, why'd you need to come over like that?"  
  
"My okaa-san thinks I'm auditioning for a play, so I need to be out of the house."  
  
"Where'd she get that idea?"  
  
"Never you mind... How's Taka?"  
  
"He's shopping."  
  
"How did you manage that one?"  
  
Miaka grinned. "Promise of an evening out."  
  
"So-ka." Yui smiled wistfully.   
  
"Yui, you and Tetsuya ought to go out some time!"  
  
"I - I can't do that, Miaka..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like you said, there's someone in the book who was important to me, and I would feel wrong going out with Tetsuya, I guess."  
  
"Which actor was he?"  
  
"It was...Suboshi..."  
  
"SUBOSHI?!"  
  
"Miaka, please, don't yell." Yui cringed.  
  
"How could it be Suboshi?"  
  
"Well, when Renhou broke the window on me, Suboshi saved my life. He was the one who rescued me, and tried to get Tetsuya and me together. He only wanted me to be happy. He's been protecting me for a while now. That's why I've been so careful, I don't want to put him to trouble. He's been taking care of me, Miaka. He's the one I love."  
  
"We're talking about the same person, right? The maniac who slaughtered my fiancé's family?"  
  
"What would you know? You mercilessly killed the only person he had in the world!"  
  
"You know very well we never did that!"  
  
"Well, that's what he believed! Oh, what's the point in trying to talk to you?!" Yui yelled, and ran, crying, from Miaka's place, knocking Taka over as he walked home.   
  
"MATTE!!! YUI-CHAN!!!!! Why does everything happen all at once?!" Miaka shouted, frustrated.   
  
~~~  
  
Everyone! They all believe he could never be good! He saved my life! He protected me while he was alive, and even after he died! And all they care about is Tamahome's family!  
  
I continue sobbing, running down the street, running into the park. That's where I want to be, alone, among normal people who will look at me and not think about Seiryuu no Miko, maybe say hello or good afternoon.   
  
I know I'm lying when I try to pretend Tamahome's family wasn't so important. They were. But it happened so long ago. And Suboshi has changed, I know he has. If he hadn't, then he would never have tried to get Tetsuya and me together.   
  
I just wish, so badly, that all the other people I love could accept the one who is most important to me. If there was any way to show them he's changed...  
  
I sit down on a bench in the middle of the park. Sooner or later someone will sit down beside me. I don't care who it is; I just want to be assured of humanity. Some little old lady or a small child maybe.  
  
~~~  
  
The pale-haired girl sat quietly and waited. A soft aura seemed to be drifting from her, giving a feeling she wanted to be accompanied.   
  
A middle-aged, bony, white-haired woman sat down by her.  
  
"What's wrong, Yui?"  
  
"Na...ni? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Look at my eyes, maybe you'll recognize me...Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
Yui turned and stared at her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SUNKAKE BABAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The woman looked incredibly put out. "I prefer Taiitsukun, Seiryuu no Miko Hongo Yui."  
  
"Just Yui, Taiitsukun-san." Yui struggled to regain her composure.  
  
"Yui," Taiitsukun's look softened. "You miss Suboshi, don't you?"  
  
"A whole lot, Kimi."  
  
"Would you like a chance to see him again? He's very close to..."  
  
"Close to what?"  
  
Taiitsukun smiled mysteriously.  
  
"QUIT EVADING ME!!!! Tell me about Suboshi!"  
  
The ruler of Shijin heaven gave the former priestess a hard look. "You should be more respectful, Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
"But, Taiitsukun, I've wanted to see him again, and you're toying with me! And it's hurting..."  
  
Taiitsukun looked sympathetic again.   
  
~~~  
  
"Taiitsukun is a big softie!" Nyan-nyan announced  
  
"And she can look sympathetic, even though her face needs fixed!" another piped up.  
  
~~~  
  
//I'm going to KILL them when I get back to Taikyoku-zan//  
  
"He's close, Yui, to being...reincarnated."  
  
"But won't he be much younger than me?"  
  
"Of course not!" Taiitsukun said, a bit irritably, still thinking of Nyan-nyan, "He'll be the same age, just like Taka."  
  
"Taka...Oh, Taiitsukun! I ran out on Miaka just a while ago! I have to go and apologize or something! I'm sorry!" Yui jumped up and ran back towards Miaka's place.  
  
Taiitsukun stared after her. "She's acting like Suzaku no Miko all of a sudden."  
  
"Stress?" said a voice behind her.  
  
"Sukunami Taka! Just the man I wanted to see! I should have a talk with you. Do you remember your opponent Suboshi? Well...."  
  
~~~  
  
It's hard to learn about a whole new world, and how to get along in it. But with Sunkake Baba's help, I'm getting much better. Soon, I expect, I'll be allowed to see Yui-sama.  
  
But I don't know how she'll react to me.   
  
I'm her protector, by all rights, but will she see me as someone she can love? When I last talked to her, she loved me, but she also loved Tetsuya. I wanted that then, because I thought I could never be with her.  
  
But now I have a chance, and I feel so out of place. Does all this make Tetsuya and me enemies? I really have trouble understanding. I wish I knew what I am.   
  
And speaking of what I am.... Will Sukunami Taka and I be enemies as well? Or is he willing to forgive me? What about Suzaku no Miko? Will she still hate me?  
  
I don't belong here. I'll probably upset everything between Yui-sama and Tetsuya, and cause trouble for them.   
  
But where would I go? Damned if I belong anywhere. Everywhere I could turn, there'd only be a huge blackness of misunderstanding. Yui-sama, Taka, and Suzaku no Miko are the only people I can go to.  
  
Good for me, getting myself all confused. I'll go where Taiitsukun sends me, and be satisfied with that. And maybe, things will turn out all right for me.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Miaka, please accept Suboshi, okay? I've explained as well as I can."  
  
"All right, I'll give him a chance because of you, Yui-chan."  
  
"Hey, Yui-chan, Miaka!"  
  
"Taka!" Yui exclaimed, blushing at the memory of knocking him over last time she'd seen him  
  
"Konbanwa, koi!" Miaka said affectionately.  
  
"Yui, Taiitsukun's been explaining about Suboshi to me. I figure, if he's changed that much, I'm willing to give him a chance. He sounds like a good person now."  
  
"Thanks, Taka!!"  
  
"Well, tomorrow's your big day then, according to Taiitsukun! Shouldn't you be getting home?"  
  
"Oh, KAMI, it's 3:00 already? I told okaa-san I'd be back at 11:30! I've gotta run! BAIIIIIII!!!!!!!" She flew out the door  
  
~~~  
  
//Kami, tomorrow I'll be seeing Suboshi again, and I'll have to work things out with Tetsuya, and... It's too much to think about. I can't wait, and yet, I'm terrified. Well, till tomorrow I guess. Wait! I didn't say Suboshi's prayer tonight! But I don't need to anymore, hm? We're all going to be together at last...//  
  
~~~  
  
//Tomorrow is the judgment day for me. It's going to be the day I find out whether Taka and Suzaku no Miko will accept me, the day I find out if Yui-sama will love me, the day that for me everything will be decided. I can't believe it. 14 fours, just fourteen hours... Then I'll see everyone I'm so familiar with again. I'll see Yui-sama again...//  
  
~~~  
  
//Tomorrow, and then I'll meet Suboshi, and it'll be the time when I decide if he deserves Yui-chan's love. Tomorrow I'll find out if he's really changed. Tomorrow I'm going to meet the guy who saved Yui-chan's life. Tomorrow is so important now. Yesterday it was just another day. But now it's The Day. The day when it's all decided...//  
  
~~~  
  
//Tomorrow I'm going to find out if the boy who has protected Yui this long is worthy of it. Tomorrow I'm going to meet the reincarnation of someone who killed my whole family. I'm going to learn whether or not he's sorry. It's going to be hard, but I'll do my best. If he's really different now, I may gain a...friend...//  
  
~~~  
  
Owari.  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER!! Can I do that to you? You bet I can! It's up to you, as the reader, to decide how the story ends. Please put suggestion for ending in review, and if I find one I really like, I'll REALLY finish the story, giving credit, of course, where credit is due. All I need is a suggestion. Of course, if you think that a cliffhanger and the benefit of doubt is good, I'd be pleased to hear so from you!! 


End file.
